


Bridled

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Equestrian, F/F, Femslash, Original Femslash, Pony Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caterina has a new challenge for Sadie, and that opens up s world of new challenges accompanied by new faces.</p><p>Note: Parts of this piece take place simultaneously as parts of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/68336/chapters/90165">Stable</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fitting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68336) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 
  * Inspired by [Masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58985) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

The smell of leather was overwhelming but somehow comfortable as Sadie closed her eyes. The workshop was small, with tools and things and bits of this and that lying about—though, she got the sense that nothing was carelessly placed. She opened her eyes again, focusing on the simple concrete floor as she straightened her back to her arms being pulled and tightened as they were restrained behind her. Her measurements had been taken at Caterina's home, while Sadie had begun practicing at her mistress' own stables, she had yet to have her own tack or meet the trainer Caterina insisted upon.

She could not see the restraints of harness for which she was being fitted, but she assumed they were the same buttery brown leather as the bridle, with its gleaming bit, the hung nearby, labeled for her. A thrill rippled through her stomach when she felt Caterina finger one of the straps that crossed her shoulder.

"Very beautiful," Caterina said as she appraised the work.

"And sturdy, Madame. What you've requested for the Annual Races will be more ornate, naturally."

Sadie had not been privy to that conversation, but her eyes widened in surprise. She could not imagine how she would be fitted for the special races, then, if this were any indication of what she would be wearing until. She tried not to shiver as the man ran an appraising hand down her side before unbuckling the halter he had put on her first. He slipped the bridle on over and, and Sadie accepted the bit readily, teeth hitting the soft rubber fitted for them as her tongue tasted the cool metal between. She took a calming breath as he slipped the halter from underneath it and finished with the bridle's small buckles.

The collar she was wearing was stiffer than her usual, and she had not yet gotten so bold as to toss her head. But she raised her eyes when the man took hold of her chin, turning her head right then left to check his work. And Sadie could see Caterina smiling.

"She holds herself well; you've worked with a trainer?"

Sadie worried that Caterina would become offended at the suggestion that she had not done the job well enough herself. But Caterina had imparted to her how serious this was, how her interest was greater than her particular skill in working with someone who had not been trained at all as a pony. She stilled herself from the urge to finish.

"Thank you, not yet," Caterina answered. "She begins this week."

"And she shall be fitted for the rest in the next two," he said as he began to unbuckle the leather that bound Sadie's wrists. "If it pleases you, Madame, I will show you what I have of that work."

As they walked away, Sadie shifted, eyes following them. Though she stilled her body, her mind was racing ahead, eagerly anticipating the coming weeks.


	2. Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie begins her training.

"Good...." Kris rewarded the mare with her appreciative tone and a slight give in the rein as the horse finally relaxed, working more supply in the bridle. Bellaqua, "Bella" for short, was turning out to be quite a lovely prospect, and Kris was already anticipating her qualifying for the championships this year. The trainer gracefully turned the gray, taking a half school and changing direction at a steady trot, the mare's steps becoming more regular, elastic. She glanced down the drive and smiled slightly, seeing her new client pulling up right on time.

Fair-haired and dusty skinned, to the casual observer Kris gave the appearance that she was at home in the outdoors, and most likely in solitude. She was well toned and lithe, neither overly tall nor short, though possessing obvious confidence and strength. One could easily believe that the woman was neither accustomed to, nor demanding of glamour or wealth, though the impressive grounds that she maintained would speak otherwise.

The blonde was outfitted in well-worn knee height chaps and short schooling boots that looked like she lived in them, as she nearly did in practice. She found that she almost never took them off while it was still light outside, and didn't think twice about running her errands still in breeches and spurs.

Kris completed her circle and closed her gloved fingers on the reins, quietly bringing the mare to a walk, before letting the reins slack and patting the horse on each side of the neck. She watched as the car stopped on the circular drive. Right away she recognized the tall, elegant form of Caterina Saxton. They had only been formally introduced by Hilda Bor at the spring jumper classic, but one didn't easily forget someone that naturally regal.

Her companion was young but already clearly influenced by her mentor's poise. The woman smiled to herself as she caught sight of Sadie's red hair, _chestnut_... she mused. Kris quietly halted the horse and slipped from the saddle, landing lightly on her feet. Casually, she tapped each booted heel against one of the arena posts, kicking off the better part of the hair and sand as she regarded the young woman who was obviously meant to be her next project.

In truth, Kris had not set out in her career to do this particular type of training, but having later stumbled into the world she found that not only was she adept at the task, but that it proved far more lucrative than her real equine clients. It had taken little effort to modify what was previously the stud barn behind the indoor arena, and Kris found that little else needed to be adapted, neither in the grounds nor with herself.

The advice of her first instructor had proven true after all, "If you learn to be good with the horses, you will be good with any animal, dogs, cats, even elephants and tigers." She could hear his often repeated speech in heavily accented French. The man knew of what he spoke, having spent time working in every imaginable place over the course of his career, from circuses to the racetrack. Kris smiled at his memory, knowing he had been entirely right; once a trainer is able to control herself to work with horses, there are not many things she will have trouble with. Equines required simultaneously a firm, intuitive hand, and a nearly endless supply of patience and empathy.

She automatically pulled the reins off over the mare's head as Mario, her faithful and extraordinarily patient groom approached, already carrying the horse's wool cooler. She would trust Mario with just about anything, having worked with him for years. "Walk her out and then leave her tied for a moment before she goes back? I want to check her fetlock again." The man nodded and took the reins, patting the horse as her turned to walk her down the drive.

That done, Kris walked to greet Caterina, pulling off her gloves as she approached and tucking them through her belt. She extended her hand, "Kristina Bernard, so pleased to see you again." She shook Caterina's hand warmly and waited for her to introduce the young woman next to her.

"The pleasure is mine, Kristina, and this is Sadie." Caterina nodded to the girl at her side, "I do hope you will consider taking her on."

Kris glanced over the striking red haired woman. She was obviously beautiful and had had some conventional training, though nothing like what her mistress was now planning for her. Kris presumed that the girl was willing, but it was her policy to confirm such things, "Kris, please. And of course, please come inside."

The trainer turned and ushered them into the leveled cobblestone barn aisle, and Sadie glanced around at the stalls occupied by quite real horses, taking in the strong scent of hay, bedding, and leather. The young woman looked quizzically at Caterina, wondering what exactly was expected of her. She had formed her own vague ideas, but hadn't expected it to be so...real.

Some ways down, Mario had returned and was backing the mare into a set of cross-ties as instructed. "Mario, would you be so good as to show Her Grace our latest import?" Kris turned to Caterina, "We have just acquired a quite impressive stallion from Lexington this month. I'm sure you would like to see him? Sadie and I can get acquainted." Kris was sure that Caterina would take her up on the offer, and it was the trainer's practice to take a moment before any training began to ensure that a new project was making decisions for the right reasons, even out of earshot of their owner.

Caterina smiled, "Of course, I'd love that." She followed the groom out to the paddocks, leaving Sadie in the wide aisle with the trainer.

"You look worried." Kris could already read the apprehension on Sadie's features, "I need to know if you're here because you want to learn about this, or because you want to impress Ms. Saxton." Kris knew she herself would do quite a bit to win Caterina's approval, and could only imagine the lengths her pets might go to for a reward. "Either answer is fine, I can promise you won't be punished."

"No..I want to." Sadie's answer was immediate and almost overly enthusiastic. "I just...wasn't expecting...the horses really." She grew silent and managed a small smile, realizing just how ridiculous that sounded.

Kris laughed, "And now you're worried I'm going to make you share a stall with Bella here." She motioned to the mare standing a few feet away. Bella pricked her ears at her name but seeing no treat forthcoming, went back to standing quietly, resting a back hoof.

"Well..yes I suppose." Sadie blushed, hoping she hadn't made a complete fool of herself already.

"Don't worry. There is more to this place than you see here, and if you decide to continue beyond today I promise you'll become quite well acquainted with the facilities. However, if sleeping accommodations are your biggest worry you might not really comprehend all of what you have yet to experience." Despite her warnings, Kris was still smiling warmly. She had a feeling now that Sadie could do quite well with some work.

Sadie decided to make it abundantly clear she wanted to stay, to learn, to make Caterina proud. "Please let me stay, I.... I want to be good at this."

"We'll see." She was obviously in for quite a few surprises in the next few weeks, but for now the girl's admission was enough for Kris. She turned to open a door to the side of the tackroom, emerging a moment later with a simple leather collar with small rings at each side, and a light cotton lead already attached. The blonde fastened it around Sadie's neck and led her to the set of cross-ties next to Bella, clipping the ropes to each side of the collar, then casually draped the lead across Sadie's shoulders so it matched the way Bella's hung over her crest. After glancing over her new project, the blonde quietly left the girl there and went to find Caterina.

Outside, Kris stepped up beside Caterina, casually leaning on the boards as they watched the stallion trotting along his fence line. Mario had excused himself to bring in the colts from the back pasture, and the taller woman had been content to stay, looking over the impressive horse. Kris nodded back in the direction of the barn where Sadie was still tied. "If you want her trained, I think she can handle it."

Caterina nodded. "Good. She's done well with everything that I've asked of her so far. I hope you'll have the same success." She watched as the horse passed closer. "He's..." she shook her head. "Beautiful."

"Thank you, we're excited to have him. Hopefully he'll prove himself in the next few years and then can retire to stud, we've already had considerable interest." She pushed off the fence, "Shall we then?" Kris had a few precursory things to talk to Caterina about before she started working with her pet, but as for Sadie, she wouldn't speak to her in words again.

"Of course." Caterina pushed away from the fence and followed Kris.

While she waited inside, Sadie shifted and cut her eyes towards the mare. She had never been particularly comfortable around horses the few times she had been close enough to do more than watch. This was no exception. Bella hadn't stopped staring at her since she arrived. Her ears lazily twitched as she tried to figure out why Kris had left her there. Unlike Sadie, however, she felt no discomfort and continued to stare for a bit, wondering if she would be fed soon.

The horse's eyes were so huge that Sadie could see her reflection in them. She was beginning to get nervous. It seemed like the mare was actually thinking about her, and that was freaking the redhead out.

Kris and Caterina walked back down the aisle, eyes adjusting to the dim lighting, "You have her tack with you?" Kris glanced down to where Sadie was waiting.

"I do. It's in the car." She looked at Sadie standing between posts and trying to shy away from the horse. She tired to hide her smile. "I can get it if you like." Caterina's twitching lips revealed what she was trying to hide and Sadie straightened, immediately dismayed.

"Just the bridle if you don't mind. I like to use my own things for the rest." Kris was sure that anything Caterina would have had made would be far nicer than her well worn schooling tack, but she had her ways, and found it simplest to use her favorite things on the projects. Besides, she would make it a reward for Sadie to graduate to her new things once Caterina started working with her.

Caterina nodded. "I'll just be a minute." She made her way back to the car and got Sadie's bridle, bringing it back over to Kris. "Here you are."

While Caterina was gone, Kris quickly checked one of Bella's front legs, feeling for swelling. She patted the mare as she stood and turned back to the taller woman as she approached. "Thank you." She was correct; Caterina was sparing no expense. Kris went to the tackroom and clipped a tag to the bridle, writing Caterina's initials on it. "Let me show you the rest of the place; we can find her a stall." The trainer unclipped the cross-ties and took the lead, tugging Sadie gently along as they walked to the end of the stall row. "What is her safeword? And will you be calling your pony Sadie, or will she be getting a new name for her time here?"

Sadie followed at the tug and kept her eyes down even though she wanted nothing more than to look around, to take it in. While she had become practiced in restraint, she was also finding it difficult not to glance up at Kris, who was, she noticed from the moment they got out of the car, incredibly striking. Still, Sadie did her best not to fidget or misbehave. But her breath caught when the trainer referred to her as a pony.

"Her safe word is Vogue." Caterina smirked slightly. "And I think we'll stick with her real name for now."

Kris nodded and added conversationally, "And all my ponies know that they should stomp three times instead of using their safeword if they are unable to speak." She addressed the comment to Caterina but tugged gently on the lead to make sure that Sadie was paying attention. It was important since she would spend most of the time with a bit in her mouth.

They went through a door in the back of one of the end stalls, and came into a smaller version of the barn they had just left, though there were many important differences beside the size. Notably, the stalls were bedded with straw instead of wood shavings, and the few that were occupied were inhabited by ponies of the two legged variety.

"Like I said on the phone, I have some clients who choose to leave their ponies for full days, but at this time I don't accept overnight projects." They arrived at an empty stall and Kris tied the lead to a metal ring fixed to the outside of the door. "And unlike some places, I don't feed equine food to this half of my clients, last thing I need is a barn full of sick ponies from bad alfalfa." What they did eat however, was a close approximation. She set Sadie's bridle on a hook on the stall, turning back to Caterina, "did you have any particular goals for her training?"

Sadie blinked hard as she took in Kris's words. It was more difficult than ever not to stare, to twist her head to better see things. She shivered. This wasn't learning basics at Caterina's country house; it felt real under her feet, smelled real, and she couldn't believe how absolutely nonchalant Kris was about it.

Caterina smiled back at Sadie and ran a hand over the back of her hair, knowing that Sadie would be in agreement with her. "I want her to be the best."

Well that was a tall order but not the first time she'd been given it. Kris nodded, smiling, "I'll do what I can." She set about plaiting Sadie's hair down the back of her head so she could properly fit the bridle without it catching. "Down the row and to your right there's a viewing lounge if you'd like to relax, I'll bring her into the arena in a moment." Kris knew that it would be to her liking, and Mario would be there to offer her a drink while she watched.

Sadie shivered under Kris's sure hand. She had been appraised by touch before but never with such intent.

"Thank you." Caterina nodded and headed toward the lounge. Once she was there she accepted a glass of mineral water from Mario and sat back to watch.

The redhead watched her mistress go before returning her eyes to the floor. It was an indulgence she was sure she would be punished for, but she was beginning to feel apprehensive about what was to come next. Sadie liked being good at things, but she had a feeling that this was something that, even with natural talent, took time.

The trainer calmly placed her hand on the girl's cheek and pushed her back to face the wall, like she would do with any distracted horse. She then quickly brushed her hands over Sadie's shoulders and arms once she finished with her hair. The touch would be comforting to the girl, but also gave Kris a chance to see how fit she was starting out. She nodded to herself and took down two simple leather cuffs with rings and fastened them around the girl's wrists before reaching for the bridle. For the first few lessons she wouldn't bind her hands while she got balance. The trainer steadied the girl's head with one hand and slipped the bridle on with the other, pausing to let her take the bit. She hummed a little quietly as she did up the buckles, fitting, adjusting.

Sadie drew in a shuddering breath before taking the bit into her mouth. It was going to be something to get used to, but she did find Kris's touch strangely comforting. Of course, it was, she realized, absolutely arousing as well. She let herself relax as she listened to Kris's soft, almost husky humming. Sadie felt at home in the cuffs, but the newness of this was also exciting. She tried her best, however, to stay still, finding that she wanted to please Kris.

When she finished, Kris was pleased to not that Sadie seemed to be relaxing, and took a sugar cube from a box on one of the shelves, holding it up to her mouth. Kris found it to be both an obvious way to let the new ones know they were doing well, and forced them to get used to moving the bit. While Sadie took it, Kris quietly untied her and led her toward the arena by the collar.

While she followed, Sadie concentrated on trying to negotiate the sugar and the bit all at once, and it was proving a bit frustrating. She furrowed her brow, forgetting to keep her face calm. Still, Kris's sure steps kept her calm, and Sadie followed the trainer without complaint.

Entering the arena, Kris tied Sadie to the edge of the viewing box, letting her see both Caterina and the rest of the dirt-covered arena. She left Sadie there for the moment and retrieved a lounge line and whip from hooks set into one of the walls. The trainer looked around, then whistled sharply at a pony walking quietly at the other end, already in full tack, with straps clipped from her shoulders to the bit. "Zephyr, here!" Kris called, and waited as the girl cantered eagerly over to the trainer at ring-center.

When the brunette stopped in front of her, Kris clipped the lounge to her bit, and pushed her out on the line, finishing up their earlier session. Kris usually planned so her newest projects would get to watch a better-trained pony on the lounge before having to try it themselves. Zephyr was the obvious choice for the task, having been under Kris's instruction for more than a year. She was more than finished, but the girl's master was more interested in watching the training than trying it for himself.

Sadie held back a smile at seeing her mistress and she tried to stand straighter. She wanted Caterina to be proud. Of course, when she saw the other girl, the other pony--she mentally corrected herself--Sadie couldn't help but be jealous of her poise and eagerness. She vowed to herself to be just as eager, if not more.

Kris organized the leather line in her hands while Zephyr moved out on the circle. She was fully shod in boots with iron horseshoes on the bottoms, but had learned to move in them as if she were barefoot. Kris clicked her tongue twice, and the girl stepped easily into a trot, lifting her knees elegantly. Kris worked her a few moments, ordering her from trot to canter a few times, and snapping the whip at her heels when she was late at a transition. When she paused to turn her the other way, she spoke to Caterina, "How often will you be bringing her by?"

"What would you recommend?" It was summer and Sadie was out of school, so she had all of the time in the world. And if Caterina's schedule got too busy, she could always have someone drive Sadie around.

"For starters, at least 3 times a week, five is better to get the new ones in the right mindset." She quickly turned her attention back to Zephyr. "Up..canter.." She didn't intend on working the girl much longer, as she had already been out earlier in the day, but was happy to see Sadie watching so intently.

"She doesn't have any other commitments until the fall. She can come as often as necessary." And money certainly wasn't an object.

The redhead wasn't listening as she kept her eyes on the other pony. She wondered when she would get to start.

"Good, shall we start with weekdays then?" Kris slowed Zephyr and collected the line, pulling her into the center of the circle. She unclipped the side reins from the bit, letting them hang from the girl's shoulders, allowing her to stretch her neck. The trainer quietly scratched the brunette at the back of the neck, rewarding her. The girl was already sweaty, and breathing heavily over the bit. Kris unclipped the lounge and patted Zephyr on the ass appreciatively, "ok then, off you go." She dismissed the girl, letting her trot off back to the other end of the arena to cool down. Not many of her ponies had such freedom, but Zephyr had earned it over time. Kris smiled after her, then turned to retrieve Sadie, noting how impatiently she was waiting.

Caterina nodded. "She'll be here."

Sadie followed the trainer, nearly wanting to run. She was ready to start, and she wanted Kris to know that. The bit felt strange in her mouth, but she ignored it as she trailed after the blonde.

Kris calmly halted the girl in the center of the ring, chuckling quietly at her enthusiasm. Instead of letting her out to run on the line like she did Zephyr, however, she took the lead off and hung it over her own shoulders casually, replacing it with the leather lounge and held her still, letting her settle before moving off again. She wanted the girl to learn to lead properly before trying the lounge, it was all to easy to trip and get tugged by the neck too firmly. She wouldn't even try clipping the lounge to the bit that day, not needing to get the girl's teeth hurt in her eagerness.

Sadie forced herself to still, to take a calming breath. But she could not keep her eyes in one place. She wanted something to happen, anything to happen. The redhead looked up to Kris hopefully as she tasted the bit.

Kris placed a comforting hand on Sadie's shoulder, patting her lightly before clicking her tongue and then moving off without further warning, keeping the lead short so the girl would have to move quickly. When she hit the end of the lead, Kris swiftly reached back with the coiled end of the lead behind her and snapped it over the younger woman's thighs.

Gasping, Sadie began to move forward. She tripped over her own feet but managed to keep her balance as she continued, still unsure of what exactly she was supposed to do, of the rhythm she needed for this. Sadie tried to whip her head around, to look at Kris questioningly, but that only made her almost lose her balance again.

Caterina chuckled as Sadie stumbled. She knew how important being perfect was to Sadie, and she knew that stumbling would be incredibly upsetting to her. Caterina knew that she shouldn't laugh, but it had been so long since she had seen Sadie be anything less than graceful.

Kris continued patiently, cuing Sadie to move off and halt, leading her up and down the arena. Each time the girl lost focus and looked at her she simply nudged her so she looked ahead again. If she kept it up there were blinders and sidereins she could use. After a few times of trying it at a jog, she stopped again in ring center and patted Sadie. Kris decided she could try lounging properly a bit before the lesson concluded.

Sadie was breathing heavily, but she tried to keep her chest from heaving too much. The touch calmed her minimally. Her mind, however, was racing. She wanted so badly to redo it all, to have more instruction before hand so that she could have done well. In fact, she was pretty sure she looked like an idiot, and tears were already threatening to sting her eyes. But Sadie blinked them away and stared ahead, wanting to continue.

Kris noted Sadie's growing frustration and wasn't overly surprised. She patted her back, then took a moment to run her fingers up her neck and back again, like she would one of the horses, rewarding her and giving her a chance to relax. "Good girl Sadie... good girl." After a moment she bent down and picked up the earlier-discarded lounge whip from the dirt. Standing, she turned to face the girl's shoulder and pushed her away gently but firmly like she had Zephyr earlier, slipping the leather through her fingers as Sadie started to move out on the circle.

Sadie breathed deeper, more calmly as she began to move again. Kris's touch, her soft words were exactly what the redhead needed, and she found herself moving a little easier as she focused on simply keeping her legs working in rhythm. She forgot Caterina was there, forgot she was being watched, but that made her wish no less to be perfect.

Kris smiled a little, murmuring encouragements as Sadie continued. She let the line out about halfway, giving her plenty of room to move. Sadie walked more and more steadily and when Kris thought she was settled she clicked twice, "trot," she said in a firm tone.

It took her a moment to register the command and make her body move. Sadie began to trot, trying to remember how she saw the other pony do it and trying not to trip.

The reaction wasn't immediate, but that would come in time. Kris was just pleased with how well Sadie was trying. "Good, easy..." She closed her fingers over the lounge, asking for the walk again after a few circles.

Sadie did as she was told. She could feel sweat on her back, but she refused to let herself think about being tired. Instead, she focused on the praise.

Kris shortened the line and turned the young woman to go the other way. She wouldn't press much more on the first lesson, but wanted to see just how well Sadie could learn to speak this new language she was just starting to teach her. Once she was walking steadily the other way, Kris clicked her tongue twice but didn't give the word, keeping the whip ready in case Sadie wasn't paying attention.

It took another moment and a near trip, but Sadie managed to begin trotting when she heard the command. She tried not to look to smug for responding, for learning so quickly, but she only just managed.

"Very good," Kris intoned a little more enthusiastically than before, she wasn't above giving praise where it was due. She let the girl go a few more circles, smiling at how more sure she was of herself now. Kris prided herself on training out of praise more than punishment, though she didn't get by without doing her fair share of both. When she finally stopped Sadie and led her back out of the arena, the girl was panting nicely, but had managed to work out her nerves, as was the greater plan. She tied her back to the stall and started rubbing her down, removing the sweat while waiting for Caterina to join them.

Sadie could have purred at the brisk treatment. She could sense that Kris was pleased, and that left her satisfied...in one way at least. She shifted, suddenly remembering the warmth, the desire growing at her center.

Once Sadie and Kris left the area, Caterina got up and walked back toward the stalls. She was eager to rejoin them, proud of Sadie and her early performance.

Kris finished and put the towel back, offering Sadie another sugar cube as an additional reward. "She did quite well. I'm sure you'll reward her later?" Kris wasn't unaware of the girl's subtle shifting, and was glad that she found this treatment so agreeable. It was her practice, however, to leave the true rewards to the pony's owners.

Caterina nodded. "If you think it's warranted." She was willing to defer to Kris' judgment for the duration of Sadie's training.

Kris smiled and started to unbuckle Sadie's bridle, "Quite, she's intuitive." The girl still had much to learn, but for a first lesson Kris was pleased. She untied Sadie and handed the lead to Caterina, "She's finished for today, leave the collar with Mario on your way out? I need to go fetch Zephyr." Kris liked to establish a routine that allowed the owner to let the pony out of the role, rather than doing it herself, doing otherwise could lead to ...complications. Besides, she needed to get Zephyr un-tacked in case her master managed to get back in time to pick her up.

Sadie shivered and licked her lips. It seemed almost strange how quickly it was over, and she was already looking forward to the next lesson. On a whim, however, she pressed close to Kris, nuzzling her lightly before pulling back respectfully.

Kris didn't reprimand her, chuckling slightly like she might if Bella had done the same thing, "you're welcome." The blonde smiled and turned back to the arena to call Zephyr.

"Of course." Caterina took Sadie's lead. "I'll have her back tomorrow."


	3. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caterina gets a surprise visit; unfortunately, Sadie is the one who is home.

A hanging bag slung over his shoulder, Alexander let himself into Caterina's house. He'd just gotten off of a tour with the Reykjavik symphony and he was dog-tired. He threw the bag toward the bottom of the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. Caterina would be at work for hours and he had no intention of waiting for her to eat or sleep. He petted the dogs as they come up to sniff him and opened the fridge, looking for something that wouldn't take an effort. A half empty bottle of wine, an apple, and some leftovers seemed about his speed, and he half bit into the apple to free up his hands for the wine and the food.

"Turn around!" The voice behind him was sharp, but distinctly feminine. "Slowly. And keep your hands where I can see them!"

Alex lifted his hands above his waist, but didn't put down his lunch. He tried to smile as charmingly as he could around the apple, wondering when Caterina had hired a new housekeeper. When he turned, he realized that whoever was starting him down with a poker was no housekeeper. He couldn't stop himself from admiring the view.

Sadie licked her lips and tightened her grip on the poker even though her hands were sweating. She hadn't heard anyone trying to break in. In fact, she hadn't heard anything at all. And the good for nothing dogs were nowhere to be found. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, forgetting, for the moment, her nakedness.

He slowly moved his hands toward the counter, trying not to do anything that looked threatening. He'd hate to get bludgeoned to death in his sister's kitchen. She'd never let him live it down. Once his hands were free, he pulled the apple from his mouth. "I guess you're not the new housekeeper..." His smile was much more effective now. "I'm Caterina's brother, Alex." He slowly extended his hand, wondering if she would shake it or try to whack it off.

The redhead blinked. Caterina hadn't really said much about her brother, but she had, she remembered now, seen pictures of a much younger version of him. Slowly, she put the poker down, but she didn't take his hand and she was still looking at him dubiously. "Oh..." The collar around her neck felt suddenly heavy. "Uh, I'm Sadie."

He let his hand drop to the counter. "I guess you're Caterina's... girlfriend..." His eyes went to the collar around her neck. Caterina certainly had interesting taste in jewelry. "Or something." But Alex quickly flashed a charming smile. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Sadie."

"Yeah, I bet," Sadie said under her breath as she turned on her heel. "I'm just gonna be upstairs." The least Caterina could have done was tell her that her brother was just going to randomly show up. It would have saved her from looking like a complete idiot with the poker anyway.


	4. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie's training progresses but not without a few bumps and bruises.

Kris was walking back up from the lower pasture when Sadie got out of the car. She wasn't surprised, having received a message from Caterina that she couldn't deliver her personally today. Kris walked up when the driver left and took a lead she had just used to turn Dancer out with, and looped it lightly around Sadie's neck, leading her through and to the back side of the barn where her tack was already set out waiting.

The action had become familiar enough, and Sadie was prepared for it. At first, it had been difficult to settle into the role without Caterina bringing her herself, but Sadie had gradually grown accustomed to it. And Kris's sure actions made her place very clear. She used the drive to clear her mind and shed herself of most of her unnecessary clothing. And now she simply waited, standing erect and still, and almost proud of her calm.

Kris patted her, moving to gather her tack. She paused as a heavy thud sounded through the barn isle, "Rami!" Kris automatically yelled in the direction of the noise and set Sadie's tack down, picking up a heavy set of ankle chains instead. The redhead flinched at the unexpected noise, and she could not help but follow Kris with her eyes as the trainer walked away with the chains. It was curious, she thought, to see Kris with something so big, so heavy. Sadie didn't think it suited her, but she had also learned as the weeks went by the Kris tried not to resort to such things if necessary.

On any average day, Peter Lewellen was an investment banker specializing in international bonds, but here on his days off he was just a pony named Rami who was developing a very annoying stall-kicking habit. She went in and fastened the chains to his booted feet, hoping he would learn before she had to explain too much to his owner. That done, she turned back to Sadie and slipped the familiar leather onto her, doing up the buckles quickly. Out of a newfound habit, the redhead tossed her ponytail lightly once Kris had come back. The tack felt better on her now; Sadie wished she could say it felt like a second skin, but it didn't yet. But she knew she was doing better with it. And she was quite proud of herself for that.

Kris raised an eyebrow at the motion and placed a hand warningly on Sadie's hair as she slipped the bridle on. There was noting wrong with such things when getting into the character, just so long as it didn't become disruptive. Kris led Sadie to the arena and closed the door, unsnapping the lead and turning her loose. Since Caterina had expressed some interest in racing her pony, Kris had started with some conditioning since besides balance and agility, outright fitness would be important. She moved away from Sadie and picked up a whip leaning on the rail. Kris snapped it casually near the girl's feet, asking her to move off.

Sadie did not flinch as she had throughout her first few weeks. She cautioned herself against it, made herself move without reacting that way, as she thought it made her look particularly unskilled. She lifted her head a bit and did as she was wordlessly told, moving off, lifting her knees. It was always better when Caterina was there, but Sadie at least knew Kris was watching her. And that was enough to make her perform well. She had seen the way Kris looked at some of the other ponies, the ones that were really good like Zephyr, and Sadie wanted that kind of attention.

Kris nodded to herself and stepped into ring-center, watching Sadie as she moved around the rail. The girl was doing well with simple things, and her natural arrogance was pleasing to mold. After a few circles, she stepped up and moved the whip into Sadie's path, expecting her to reverse.

Quite preoccupied with how delightful she must have looked, Sadie did not immediately respond. Instead, she nearly tripped over the whip before reversing as she was meant to do, but by that time, her cheeks were red with annoyance. She knew she should have expected that, but it was easier to be angry at someone else than herself. She tossed her head again as if trying to clear it. Kris held back a smile, recognizing that Sadie had gotten just a little too comfortable at her present level. Perhaps it was time to offer a little more of a challenge before the girl got out of hand. Besides, Kris especially didn't want the head-tossing habit to get too entrenched.

"Woah..." Kris called her down to a halt.

Sadie stopped and straightened, but she flicked her eyes towards Kris as if to ask why she would possibly reverse her then simply stop her. She shifted her weight, tensing her muscles lightly.

Kris didn't offer an explanation, Sadie didn't' deserve one. Instead she clipped a lead to the girl's bridle and tied her to the fence. She left and returned a moment later with a set of cuffs and fittings in one hand, and a pair of shod boots in the other.

The redhead shifted restlessly from one foot to the other. She had gotten used to the routine; she was good at routines, and she knew it. But this was a break in that; this was different. Sadie felt nervousness beginning to make her stomach flutter, but she pushed it away, lifting her chin haughtily as she saw Kris return. But as much as she tried to hide her surprise, she couldn't stop her eyes from widening at the sight of what the trainer was carrying.

Kris calmly stepped behind Sadie and pulled one and then the other wrist back, fastening them behind her. The fittings were still meant for beginners, and contained a small rubber loop that would snap should the pony fall and need to catch herself but otherwise felt quite secure. Next she stepped to the girl's side and unlaced her shoe, picking her foot up by the ankle like she would any horse, and removed it, putting the boot there instead. The laces didn't' reach as high on these as a finished pony's would, but the weight was there. Once both were laced properly, she stepped back and looked Sadie over, giving the girl a chance to think.

Sadie licked her lips lightly as she moved her feet, testing the weight. Something about Kris's characteristic silence made her uneasy. The weight of the boots was more than she realized it would be, even though she had been imagining it for weeks. She thought the moment would be different. But Sadie held her head high. She had done other things with her wrists cuffed behind her back. She was sure this wouldn't be that different.

Kris nodded, deciding the tack fit well, and attached Sadie to the lounge, leading her to the far end of the arena where some bamboo poles were already set out, and a fair distance apart but still close enough that if Sadie paid proper attention she could trot through them easily. In the horse ring, the poles were heavy timber, but Kris found the bamboo to be a good approximation for the human ponies. she slackened the line and pushed Sadie out on the circle, clicking twice. This all would be a decent challenge, but the girl needed it, and despite the newness, Kris wasn't going to baby her through it, Sadie had enough strength on her own.

The girl began to trot, but it was more difficult than she approximated. The boots felt alien on her feet; she wanted her own shoes back, wanted the comfort of having Caterina there. Sadie tried to let herself get used to the newness, but she felt completely off balance with her arms behind her. Her determination, however, only grew, just as her cheeks grew hotter. And it was only after the second pole that she felt herself losing balance. Sadie shrieked needlessly, as she went down, her pride more hurt than anything else. Kris had been expecting something of the sort and slipped the line enough as Sadie tripped so not to catch her in the mouth as she fell. She paused for a moment as Sadie got her bearings again, and noted the girl's attempt to stand. Deciding no real harm had been done, Kris flicked the whip warningly against Sadie's bare legs just below her shorts as she tried to stand again. She wouldn't' add too much insult to injury, but the girl's lack of caution had caused a mistake and that couldn't be allowed.

Finally, Sadie stubbornly stopped trying once she found herself on her knees. She looked up to Kris questioningly, wondering how much longer this could continue. It didn't seem fair for the trainer to do this to her, to let her just fall like that when this part of things was new. Kris just clicked her tongue, and laced Sadie's skin a little harder. The girl was perfectly capable of getting up on her own. Without Caterina there, Sadie was testing her limits, and Kris was ready to make it abundantly clear that that would not be in the girl's best interest.

At the sting, Sadie flinched and scrambled to her feet, glaring at Kris as if it were all her fault when she stumbled again. She tossed her hair, this time as she would when walking away from her father when he was lecturing her.

Kris didn't miss a beat, "Hey!" She tugged on the line as she yelled the correction, pulling sharply at Sadie's bit. To follow it up, she snapped the whip again, this time on the small of the girl's back, "Trot." Her last command was firm, voice dropping a register.

The tug and the sting registered more acutely for Sadie and she whimpered as she started out again. This time she was more determined to simply prove herself. She was sure Kris was comparing her to the other ponies, and she absolutely hated being covered in dirt as she was now.

She watched quietly, slipping Sadie enough lead to make the circle large so it would be easier. She was sure that the girl had been bound and whipped before, but this kind of challenge was different. Here the punishment was a direct result of minute behaviors, and so carried a different weight. The first time Sadie tried the poles again, Kris intoned a few words of praise, watching as the girl slowed to take them, her attempts getting better.

Sadie moved the bit in her mouth and simply tried to concentrate at the task at hand. She didn't want to go back to Caterina with too many lash marks lest she be given more from a different sort of whip. And though she wouldn't admit it outright, she was a little scared to test Kris's patience too much. The weight of the boots was making her legs tired, but Sadie thought she was doing well enough. However, just as she was taking some comfort in that, she tripped over her own feet and felt herself falling, knee hitting the ground and the band between her cuffs snapping just soon enough that she caught herself on her elbows.

Immediately, Kris lashed the whip over the girl's legs. The fall this time was out of simple lack of attention, but the trainer's movements were conditioned and she didn't pause. When Sadie struggled up, she snapped it again, this time just short of her heels, making her run another full circle before tugging the line gently. "Whoa..."

When she finally came to a halt, Sadie was panting. She knew her muscles would be tired and sore the next day, but she didn't want to stop, still determined to prove herself. Sadie shifted, squirming lightly in wanting to continue.

Kris gathered the line as she walked over, and pulled a replacement band from her pocket. She pulled Sadie's wrists back into place and fastened them, she had been expecting something of the sort today. That done, she turned the girl the other way, patting her shoulder as she sent her back out. Sadie was already tired, and she would just do a minute or two more before letting the lesson end.

Almost immediately, Sadie felt better for being sent back out again. She simply cleared her mind and did what she was told, letting her body move through intuition. She was filthy, and if she thought about it too much she would think she looked ridiculous. So, Sadie pushed all of that away, knowing she would only get mad again.

Kris watched, offering a small correction or bit of praise now and then as warranted. After a few last circles she slowed the girl and gathered the line, patting her before walking out of the arena. As a reward, she walked her out in the cobblestone isle, letting her hear the steel shoes click on the bricks for the first time.

Sadie shivered at the sound and felt herself getting wet more at that than all the rest. She let the sound calm her and wondered what Caterina would think the next time she came and saw her like this. After a few turns down the aisle and back, Sadie's breath had returned to normal. Kris stopped her at her stall and tied the girl as usual. The trainer chuckled quietly to herself as she started to un-tack her, wondering if there was any dirt left in the arena after all that.

She took off the bridle and the rest of the leather, moving on to the girl's clothes. Kris moved surely, not giving the girl time to protest. Moments later, Kris had Sadie standing in a small version of a wash-stall like the one on the other side of the barn, clipped to cross-ties wearing only a nylon collar. She wasn't about to send her home filthy; Caterina was a good client after all.

The girl was no stranger to being naked in public, but there was something more thrilling about the newness of this. Her eyes darted around as she waited to see what would happen. And Sadie realized that she was almost painfully aroused. Something told her, though, that it would be a while before she was offered any relief.

Kris hummed as she turned on the water, testing the temperature. When it was right, she set the hose down next to Sadie's bare feet and stood to un-braid the girl's hair, letting it fall down her back. She picked up the hose and a sponge and proceeded to wash the dirt from her skin, brushing more gently over the already red welts on her back and thighs. Sadie was beautiful, and her skin creamy and smooth, but Kris moved as she would hosing down any other pony in the barn, human or otherwise. Whatever urge she felt to truly reward Sadie she ignored, knowing all too well that boundaries, once broken, are hard to resurrect.

The touch in her hair was enough to make Sadie moan, but she held it back...at least until she felt Kris's sure hands cleaning her. There was something so simple and erotic about the sure, almost detached touch. She simply wanted to be touched then, to be allowed to come. It wouldn't take much. Kris took down a bottle of shampoo, the same kind she used on the other side of the barn, and worked it into the girl's hair, letting some pour over her skin as well. Kris noted the girl's shifting but simply continued, rinsing the lather out of her hair and then running her hands firmly over the rest of Sadie's skin, fingers checking to see that the soap was washing clean, As a final reward she brushed her fingers over Sadie's breasts and down her stomach, then tangling through the curls between her legs quickly. She didn't want to overly spoil her, but it wouldn't be right to leave her with the impression she wasn't desirable.

The redhead recognized the small reward and even the larger one in the bath. She looked up to Kris gratefully and simply leaned forward, nuzzling the older woman's neck lightly to thank her. It only made her want more, but Sadie knew she would be allowed that later if Caterina saw fit. She shivered now as her skin cooled and the water dried.

Kris finished up, toweling the girl off and offered her a sugar cube like she usually did at the end of a lesson. While Sadie chewed it, the trainer un-clipped the ties and lead Sadie to her stall. She closed the door and went to find some sweats for her to wear home. Kris would wash the ones she had been wearing and give them to Caterina on the next visit.

Caterina parked her car at the entrance to the stables and got out. She had finished with her day early and though that Sadie would appreciate the gesture. She glanced toward the ring, and seeing that they weren't there anymore, she headed toward Sadie's stall. She looked in and opened the door once she saw Sadie inside. She raised her eyebrow when she saw that she was completely naked. It wasn't normally how she trained, so Caterina wondered just what had happened.

Kris came out of the tackroom and saw Caterina looking at her pony confused. She walked over, smiling slightly, sweats in hand. "We had quite the lesson today. It was necessary to wash the arena off of her." Kris went into the stall and dressed Sadie again, putting a collar and lead on her for Caterina, "But in the end I was very happy with her."

Sadie had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from grinning when Caterina arrived. And it was an extra delight to have Kris both dress her and praise her to her mistress.

"Good." Caterina ran a hand down Sadie's back. "She's making good progress then?"

"Very. I think you'll be quite pleased the next time you see her." Kris handed the lead to Caterina, "She worked properly shod for the first time today. It suits her."

"Excellent." She fondled one of Sadie's nipples through her shirt as a bit of a reward. She tugged lightly on Sadie's lead and pulled her out to the aisle.

Sadie sucked in a breath at the reward. She hoped Caterina would make it a point to come the next time, to see her shod.

Kris watched Caterina take Sadie from the stall and went to clean the tack up, putting it away. There was the sound of a chain hitting the wall and snapping back heavily against thin leather, followed by a pained grunt from Rami. Kris smiled slightly... everyone was learning today.

*****

When they got in the car, Sadie slipped immediately to her knees on the floor, as was expected. She was pleasantly tired, having forgotten her anger and frustration earlier.

Caterina smiled down at her and ran her fingers through Sadie's hair. "And how do you feel that you did today?" She knew that Sadie would be harder on herself than Kris was.

The girl kept her eyes down as she thought. "I could have done better; I was distracted," she replied simply.

Caterina kept petting her for a second, then reached down and pulled of Sadie's shirt. The drive back to the city was long enough for a little reward. "Kris seemed please with your progress though."

"I hope so," Sadie said. And she hoped even more that she would get to come on the ride home. But she wasn't going to count her chickens.

"Take your pants off." It wasn't something that Caterina could do for her while they were in the car.

The redhead did as she was told, forcing herself to make measured movements. She was eager, but Sadie tried to remain calm and to be as graceful as she could given the space.

Once Sadie was naked, Caterina briskly rubbed her hands over her arms and stomach and ass and thighs, feeling the muscles that Kris was working to develop. Sadie would be quite the striking pony once her initial training was finished, and Caterina would happily build from that. Perhaps she'd do a more through inspection once they got home. Work had kept her a bit too busy lately and Sadie deserved the extra attention. She pushed her fingers between Sadie's legs, rubbing over her lips and feeling how wet she was.

Sadie moaned softly, leaning forward a bit to show her appreciation to her mistress. She wanted Caterina to be pleased overall just as she wanted Kris to be pleased during her sessions. But she could hardly deny the personal pleasure she took from trying so hard.

"Good girl." Caterina kept one hand in Sadie's hair, firmly scratching her scalp as she kept fondling her. She planned on making Sadie wait the entire ride before she let her come.

She looked up adoringly, gratefully at Caterina and cleared her mind of all else. Sadie squirmed under the touch but tried very hard not to let herself reach her climax.

Caterina noted the passing landmarks and started touching Sadie more firmly. "Touch your breasts. You can come when we pull into the driveway." It wasn't meant to be a difficult test. They weren't far from home and Caterina wanted Sadie to think of it as a true reward.

Sadie moaned again as she began to roll her nipples between her fingertips. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel the car turn into the drive, knowing there would be no more turns before that. And when it did, she felt her release, warm and long. She opened her mouth, moaning silently through it before looking up to Caterina, leaning forward to nuzzle her when she was finished. "Thank you," she whispered, knowing very well that Caterina would see the products of her misbehavior once they got inside.


	5. Frames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie is surprised to see Caterina at home in the middle of the day.

It was only just after lunch when Caterina opened the front door and put her bag down in the foyer. She wasn't happy about having to come home so early, but after a minor lab accident and a stern warning from doctor in the emergency room, she had decided that retreat was the better option. Sighing heavily, she headed into the kitchen, vaguely wondering where Sadie was and what she was up to.

Sadie looked up from the salad she was making, expecting the maid or maybe even Caterina's brother--thank God she was dressed this time. She was done with class for the day with nothing ahead of her except for a rehearsal that night. When she saw Caterina she furrowed her brow but immediately broke into a grin. "You wear glasses?" Sadie cocked her head, hands still in the salad bowl. It made sense. She had seen Caterina put in contacts in the morning, but she had never actually seen her spectacles anywhere. Caterina's annoyed expression didn't register as she pondered the sight of the blonde in frames.

"Only if I have to," she grumbled. She straightened them self consciously before she opened the fridge and pulled out some Chinese leftovers.

Biting her lip, Sadie abandoned the salad and turned to watch Caterina. She bit her lip to keep from grinning, but somehow she couldn't quite manage it. There was something about them that made Caterina seem softer, almost geeky but still completely hot. "Something go wrong at work?"

"Minor lab accident and I was an idiot and forgot to put on safety glasses. I spent half of the morning at the hospital." Really, she was lucky that a couple of scrapes and a pair of ruined contacts was the total of the damage but she was irritated at her own stupidity and Sadie grinning at her wasn't helping. She glared at the girl hoping that would be enough to make her stop.

"Oh!" Sadie's eyes went wide, and she pushed off of the counter to go to Caterina. "But you're okay? Why didn't you call me? I would have come..."

"I'm fine." And she was, even if she was in a bad mood. It felt like her glasses kept sliding down her nose and she pushed them up in irritation. "I didn't want to worry you over nothing." She stuck the Chinese in the microwave and pushed the buttons a little harder than necessary.

Even though she knew she shouldn't, Sadie couldn't help but let her grin return. She wanted to tell Caterina how absolutely adorable that was--that little motion where she pushed her glasses up when she didn't need to. But something told her she might want to keep that part to herself. "You look totally hot," she blurted instead.

"I... what?" Caterina turned around and looked at Sadie like she had lost her mind.

Sadie pursed her lips thoughtfully and put her hands on her hips. "You look totally hot," she said, this time in English, where she could better express the nuance, or lack thereof, of the phrase.

Caterina pursed her lips. "Don't be ridiculous." She pulled her lunch out of the microwave and started attacking it.

"I'm not!" Sadie insisted. She pulled Caterina away from the food and into her arms. "Really..."

Caterina went into Sadie's arms reluctantly, but relaxed slightly once she was there. "I look like a geek." And really, she was far too vain to be happy about that.

"Only in the best way," Sadie said, nearly purring as she nuzzled Caterina's neck. Yes, in the thin, square frames, Caterina looked smart and competent, and it was a huge turn on.

Caterina took a shuddering breath and tightened her arms around Sadie. "There's a good way to look like a geek?" She was going for sarcastic, but it was only half-hearted. Sadie was quickly distracting her and she was starting to wonder why they were still in the kitchen.

"Uhm, yes," Sadie replied in a tone that suggested that Caterina should really know better. She started to kiss her neck softly and pressed her body into Caterina.

"Maybe you can explain it to me." Caterina ran her hands down Sadie's back and under her shirt. Her bad mood was slowly dissipating and the doctor's advice of spending the afternoon in bed was starting to look better and better.

Sadie shivered at the touch. "Uuhm...mmhm." She tilted her head up for a kiss, as if insisting on that before she could begin.

Caterina gave into the request, kissing Sadie quite thoroughly before she started pulling her toward the stairs. "I think there might be a better venue for this lesson than the kitchen." She didn't normally indulge Sadie like this, but she had neither the energy nor the desire to stop her.


	6. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris has a new challenge planned for Sadie's lesson.

Sadie glanced out of the window from her place on her knees on the floor of the car. She wasn't sure if Caterina was staying, as Caterina had not been sure herself. And her mistress had been on the phone dealing with various work related things for their entire ride to Kris's stables. But Sadie was excited for the lesson. She had grown to look forward to them--even if she fell more often than not. But she thought she was getting better, and Kris, in her quiet way, seemed to indicate as much as well. When they finally pulled to a stop, she didn't wait for the driver to get out and round the car before she got out.

Caterina chuckled at how eager Sadie was to get to her lesson and she didn't bother to reprimand her. A few more minutes on the phone and it was clear that she was going to be able to stay for the lesson, something that she was looking forward to, as Kris had prepared a surprise for Sadie and she hadn't wanted to have to postpone it. Sadie had already disappeared into the stable by the time she got out of the car and headed in that direction.

Kris was rubbing Zephyr down after a particularly difficult session, and had been letting the time with her linger. She came back to herself when she saw Sadie nearly bounding down the barn aisle toward her, sliding to a stop by her stall. "Woah...easy.." Kris chuckled at her and went to put a collar on the girl, noting at once from her excitement that Caterina must not be far behind. The trainer tied Sadie to the stall door and finished up with Zephyr more quickly. When Caterina approached she smiled and nodded, "good to see you, I hope you've been able to bring her tack today?"

Sadie smiled at Zephyr. She had come to recognize some of the other ponies, but Zephyr seemed to always be there. And she had gotten to talk to her a little bit on the days when she was there long enough to be turned out. But at Kris's comment, her face lit up. She almost turned towards the trainer, but Sadie remembered herself and simply stared forward.

Caterina followed Sadie at a much more sedate pace, the girl's tack slung over her shoulder. She lifted it off as she got closer. "I did." She hung it on a hook next to Sadie's stall.

Kris nodded and smiled. "Have you fitted it yet?" The trainer moved around the isle, putting things away. Sadie deserved a reward, and letting Caterina have a lesson with her would be a good one. Sadie shifted, eyeing the tack as best she could. She could remember the fitting and how eager she had been, along with apprehensive, to begin. And now it was all coming together

"We haven't done a final fitting. I thought it best to wait." Caterina reached out and rubbed Sadie's arm. "She has some muscle that she didn't have before."

Kris nodded and moved over to start slipping the tack onto Sadie's willowy frame. She quietly buckled the new leather, "This is a good color on her, and the craftsmanship is impeccable." The quality of the leather spoke to how much Caterina cared for Sadie, and it made Kris respect her more. When she finished she took the pair of boots Sadie had been wearing and put them on her feet instead of the shoes she had been wearing, pausing to let the girl get her bearings before clipping the lounge to her bit and handing the coiled line to Caterina. "Shall we?"

Sadie tried to clear her mind, to settle into the new tack and not to let the compliments go to her head, even though they really hadn't been to her. Still, she was proud of her mistress and proud of herself. And she had to make a concerted effort not to toss her head in her excitement, especially at what seemed to be coming next.

"Thank you." Caterina took the lead and walked toward the ring, expecting Sadie to keep up. She would have to start bringing Sadie's boots, to make sure that they were well broken in before she tried to enter Sadie in any races. She smiled proudly as the shoes rang against the stone floor.

The redhead followed obediently, loving the feel of the shoes on her feet. She kept her back straight and held her head high, wondering just how much Kris would let Caterina do that day.

When they reached the arena, Kris took the whip and handed it to Caterina. "Two clicks is trot, whistle for canter." Kris wanted to stand back and watch, let Sadie work with Caterina for a few moments. It would tell her volumes about where to direct the girl's training later.

Caterina nodded in understanding and tested the weight of the whip. She didn't want to swing it harder than she intended. She gave Sadie some room and flicked the whip lightly at the back of her legs to get her walking. After a second to warm up, she clicked her tongue and watched Sadie trot.

The redhead settled into the weight of the boots and found her balance with her arms bound. The added thrill of having Caterina at the other end of the line was distracting, but she fell into the trot after only having missed half a beat. She moved confidently, wanting to please both her mistress and her trainer. Caterina whistled to Sadie, watching her smoothly transition into a canter. She looked good in her light sweats, and Caterina was certain that she would look even better once she was completely naked and properly prepared.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sadie could see that Caterina was pleased. It distracted her enough to make her falter just slightly as she was ordered of the canter into a walk, but she recovered and held her head high even in expecting the whip.

Caterina didn't spare her the punishment, letting the tip of the whip cut across the backs of Sadie's thighs. She was happy that Sadie didn't try to flinch away from it, as she had any type of punishment when they first started.

"Very good." Kris was more than pleased. "Bring her over here for a moment." She wanted to see how Sadie would react to a new challenge. "Let her walk for a moment, I'll be right back." She left, returning after a few moments with Zephyr and another pony, one of Hilda's trailing behind her on leads. She hadn't taken time to fully tack them, but their hands were bound, and their feet shod. Neither were the fastest, but both were well trained and reliable. "I think we should see if she has any running aptitude. I assume you're interested?"

"Very." Caterina nodded. "I think she would appreciate such direct competition." Showing Sadie was an interest, but a secondary one.

Sadie's eyes were bright as she recognized the two other ponies and heard what was about to happen. She shifted her weight and met Zephyr's eyes before looking Peaseblossom over. Zephyr met her gaze and took a moment to half smile before the trainer and Caterina saw her.

Kris smiled and tied the other ponies to the rail, busying herself with setting out some cones, making a track around the outer edge of the arena. "The other two have both competed before, but something tells me Sadie won't embarrass you." She chuckled quietly "At least she'll try her hardest." The trainer went back to the other ponies and started leading them to the track, "Whoa." She commanded to each as she stopped them in line, unclipping the leads, nodding to Caterina to bring Sadie over.

Caterina lead Sadie over to the starting line and unclipped her lead. She scratched under Sadie's ear and said, "I know you'll do well," before backing away.

"We'll just have them go once this direction to start." Kris spoke as if to Caterina, but the command was clearly to the ponies. She stepped back, wondering if Sadie would make it around without a fair share of dirt on her, but either way it would be a learning experience. After a moment, Kris whistled sharply, and the two more experienced ponies jumped forward, Sadie following only a split second later.

Caterina watched the race with interest, caring less about whether Sadie won than she did with how she handled herself. So far, she was pleased. When it was all said and done, Sadie was just happy she hadn't fallen on her face. Peaseblossom won, but Sadie, even though she loathed losing, was happy that she finished just as Zephyr did. She had nearly fallen just after the start, but she made up for it, and the rest only seemed like a blink of an eye. She looked to her mistress hopefully before shifting again and settling her gaze elsewhere.

Kris was smiling as she collected Peaseblossom and Zephyr, calling in a warning tone as the winner got a little overexcited and trotted away a few paces before allowing herself to be caught. "Shall we even it up and try once the other way?"

Caterina nodded. "I'd like to see that."

Kris nodded and quietly lined the three ponies up facing the other way. Once she watched Sadie settle in and focus on the track ahead of her the blond glanced at Caterina and winked, quietly slipping a few fingers through each of the other ponies' collars. She whistled, holding them for a beat before releasing her hold, letting Sadie out a few strides early.

Without seeing or realizing that any help had been given her, Sadie bolted forward, more determined than ever to win. She concentrated on her balance, on bringing one foot down in front of the other, and it was only when she had finished that she realized she had finished first. She tossed her head lightly as she slowed to a stop and glanced to her mistress and her trainer.

Caterina smiled at Sadie and beckoned her over for a small reward. Just because she had had an advantage didn't mean that Caterina wasn't just as proud of her. And rewards for good performances, when Sadie had clearly put so much effort into it, would only encourage that sort of effort in the future. She held a piece of sugar up to Sadie's mouth. "Good girl."

The redhead took it, savoring the taste now that she had grown accustomed to having both sugar to eat and bit in her mouth. Kris gathered the other ponies and patted them both, taking them to well-deserved turnout. When she came back, the blond smiled at Caterina, "Would you like to rub her down in the wash stall, or tend to her at home?" She knew that either would involve a nice reward given how pleased Caterina was looking.

"She needs to be cleaned off before I let her in my car." She clipped the lead back to Sadie's collar and headed toward her stall. Sadie was covered in dust and sweat and it was easier to clean her than to clean the car. At first, she shied away from the cooler than normal stream of water. Sadie wanted to pull away fully, but she couldn't manage it. She shivered, stilling herself as Caterina worked, enjoying her mistress' touch when it finally came to that.

Caterina turned the water temperature up just a bit at the end, not wanting Sadie too get too cold, and then finally turned it off. Rather than drying Sadie right away, Catering stepped closer, rubbing her hand first over Sadie's breasts, then down between her legs. She wanted to reward Sadie while she was still thinking like a pony and not afterwards, trying the two together in Sadie's mind.

The girl shuddered and stretched forward to nuzzle Caterina as she pressed into her hand. She took in a shuddering breath, hoping this simply wasn't meant to tease her. And when Caterina continued, she was delighted and surprised by just how close she really was already.

"That's it." Caterina praised her, running one hand down her side as she continued to rub between Sadie's legs. She was happy with how wet she had found her, and she kissed Sadie's temple in reward. "That's a good pony." This was something else that Sadie would have to get used to, as Caterina already had plans to have her spend days out at the country house as a pony and she doubted that when she did take Sadie to the club that everyone would be able to keep their hands to themselves. Pony's were often rewarded through touches and it was often done very publicly.

Sadie shuddered through her orgasm and the soft words. She didn't want it to end and tried to make the moment last as long as she possibly could. After she came, Caterina quickly dried Sadie off and lead her out of the stall. She didn't bother redressing her, intending on keeping her naked for the drive home. She looked for Kris, wanting to tell her good bye before they left.

Kris was just finishing up with the ring, and carried some training tack back in her arms. She looked at Caterina, "Until next time then?"

Caterina nodded. "I don't know that I'll be able to make it to her next lesson, but I'll certainly try. I'm incredibly pleased with her progress. You're doing a wonderful job with her."

"Thank you. She's a good pony, but she still has plenty to learn."

Caterina nodded again. "Have a good afternoon then." She turned and walked back down the aisle, nodding to Anas and Rami, arriving as she and Sadie were leaving.


	7. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caterina and her brother have a talk.

Caterina pressed down on the keys, chords forming under her fingers. She was looking down at her hands, but she didn't see them. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the music, to push the rest of her thoughts away.

"You're too fast." Alex's shoes tapped against the concrete floor. He walked with his hands in his pockets, arms loose against white cotton and grey flannel. Once he reached her, he squeezed her shoulders. "And you're too tense."

Caterina automatically slowed her tempo. "I don't recall asking for your advice." She couldn't relax with the same ease. "I though you had left for the day."

"Or you wouldn't be playing at all," Alex finished for her. "You know that you aren't as bad as you think you are." He slid onto the bench next to her, improvising under the Mendelssohn she was playing. His hands were bigger than hers, yet somehow just as delicate. There were light calluses on the pads of his fingers and she could see the tendons in his wrists pulling and the muscles in his forearms tighten.

"I'm not as good as you think I am either." Caterina reached the end of the piece and let her hands fall away. Alex would pick up the next one in the series, or he would move on to something else, however vaguely connected, and the music would continue, which was really her intent. Something to dispel the silence. She stayed on the bench next to him. Feeling the warmth of his thigh as he moved to press down a pedal.

"Mmm." Alex remained noncommittal. "So... Sadie?" He looked over at her, a smirk in his eyes. "You haven't mentioned her, but it seems like she's been around for a while."

"Oh, Alex." She finally stood up, pacing a few steps away.

"What?" He turned to look at her over his shoulder, briefly playing with one hand to allow the movement. "I'm just curious."

Caterina sighed. "She's... I don't know. It just sort of happened. So yes, she's been here a while. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her." She rubbed her forehead. "And I'm sorry she almost bashed your brains in."

Alex chuckled. "She didn't really try, just threatened." He stopped playing and turned around to face Caterina, suddenly much more serious. "Are you in love with her?"

She looked at him, eyes sharp. "Am I... God, Alex, you don't ask easy questions, do you?" She smoothed down her pants.

"You do." His voice was smug with certainty. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned.

"Alright, fine, yes." Caterina shook her head. "Don't you have somewhere to be? A rehearsal or a photo shoot or something?"

Alex shook his head as he got up. "You are impossible." He took her arms in his hands and kissed her forehead, knowing that she hated it. He ignored the way she scrunched it up. "Does she know that? Should I warn her?"

Caterina shoved him away playfully. "You'll keep your smart ass away from Sadie or I'll toss you out. And then what will you do?"

Alex laughed. "I'll check into a very nice hotel. Or perhaps I'll just go back to London. Last I checked, we still had a house there, or have you sold it in my absence?" He knew very well that she hadn't. "You should be thanking me for gracing you with my presence, and instead, all I'm getting is abuse." He shook his head.

"I'm going to abuse you into next week if you don't watch it." Caterina lightly punched him in the stomach.

"Alright, alright." Alex held his hands up. "I concede." He was laughing hard enough that breathing was becoming an issue. "I'm sure I can find a café full of pretty girls to go flirt with." His eyes twinkled as he leaned in to kiss Caterina's cheek before leaving, and he pulled her into a bear hug instead, ignoring the way she was hitting his back. "You should think about telling her, you know." He let her go and stepped away. "I'll see you tonight." Alex turned toward the front hallway and headed out.

"Yeah," Caterina said quietly, to herself. "I might have to do that."


	8. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The competition for Sadie's first official race won't make it easy.

Caterina slid the tack onto Sadie's shoulders, settling it and giving it a few final adjustments. She was nervous, but nothing about her demeanor gave that way. Her own nerves would only feed into Sadie's and she didn't want to make it any more difficult for her. She squeezed Sadie's shoulders, then leaned in close, kissing her lightly before sliding the bit into her mouth. "No matter how you finish, I'm going to be proud of you."

The redhead drew in a breath as she took the bit. It helped to have her arms securely behind her back, to have the heavy shoes on her feet, and now to have everything else in place. She had seen other ponies she recognized from Kris's lessons among the ranks of those she would be racing that day, but she tried to focus on Caterina, on winning, on slipping into the role. She looked at her mistress, trying to block the rest out.

Kris always enjoyed the atmosphere of the spring opener race day. It was part races, part show, and the estate that hosted was grand but not gaudy. Across the courtyard she spotted Caterina and Sadie, smiling as she made her way over to pay her respects. Zephyr trailed half a pace behind her, shod, and with her hands only loosely bound. She didn't have her bitted yet, the bridle hanging casually from Kris's belt as she threaded through the crowds. She preferred to lead Zephyr by the collar, a luxury she allowed both of them in more relaxed moments. If she really participated at all that day it would be much later, and only if Etienne managed to make it in from Prague, which Kris secretly doubted he would. Still, she hadn't wanted to leave Zephyr behind. It felt good to have someone on a lead at these events, and Kris was getting quite fond of the girl.

The blond stepped up to Caterina, giving Sadie a quiet pat, "Good to see you made it out today. I trust things are going well so far?"

"So far. Sadie seems to be settling in nicely." She ran a hand down Sadie's side. "I was just about to take her to the starting tent." From there, Sadie would be taken by the handlers and put in her starting position.

Though she was on her best behavior for the event, Zephyr allowed herself to give Sadie a quick, she hoped reassuring, smile. She remembered how intense the nerves could be the first time in public. But she felt content and relaxed to be with Kris that day. What's more, Zephyr found that moments with Kris, moments she looked forward to with increasing anticipation, brought those feelings more than anything.

"Glad to see I haven't missed her race then." Kris looked at Sadie, glancing over her tack, and reached casually to tuck in a buckle on her bridle, brushing her fingers lightly over the girl's skin as she did so. She nodded approvingly, "Best of luck, I'm sure she'll try her hardest." Kris had a good amount of faith in Sadie's competitive spirit, but you never did know how things might go. Really, she hadn't been in these things for the winning for quite some time, it was the process and the larger rewards that kept her appeased. "I'll walk her down with you, I think some of my other projects may be running too."

As they walked, Sadie trailed after Caterina, siding with Zephyr. She took a sidelong glance at the girl, wondering if she was competing in anything and where her master was. Sadie had only seen him once or twice, but Zephyr always seemed to be around the barn. She took some comfort in knowing that the other pony wasn't her competition just yet.

As they neared the tent, Sadie noticed Hilda approaching them and cocked her head. The blonde was dressed in spring colors, but there was something about the tailored lines of her dress that made her seem taller, sharp and put together. She was smiling at them, her eyes hidden behind sunglasses.. "Caterina, Kris," she said as she neared. Sadie watched her kiss Caterina's cheeks and then Kris's. "I heard Sadie was racing. What a delight."

Caterina returned the kiss, smiling at Hilda. "I have high hopes for her, but it is only her first race." She didn't want expectations to be so high that Sadie never had any chance of reaching them. She handed Sadie off when a handler appeared at her side, confident that she would be well taken care of. "We'll see how she does."

Despite the sunglasses, it was easy to see that Hilda's eyes were following Sadie, assessing her as competition for her ponies as well as in her own right. "Naturally." She turned her gaze, then to the pony behind Kris. Hilda had had her eye on Zephyr for quite some time. She was beautiful as well as impeccably trained...and utterly wasted on her master. She smiled warmly at Kris, noting how comfortable the blonde seemed with her charge. Kris was always at ease, always a subtle force of presence, but there was another element present that day. "No races for Zephyr? Mm, I don't think I've seen Etienne today."

Kris smiled a little and shrugged, "He may make it back in time for one of the later races, but he prefers the shows to the races anyway." That was where Zephyr, with her elegant manner and captivating features, really excelled. "Is Peasblossom in this race, or did you end up bringing Via instead?" She gently reached up and smoothed Zephyr's hair as she talked. She hadn't bothered to put it up yet, liking how it looked down for now.

"I brought them both, actually," Hilda said as she put her hands on her hips with a carelessness almost practiced. "And Arizona to show, but yes, Peaseblossom will be racing now and Via later--I'm rather impressed with what you've done with Via of late." She filed away the small moment, the gentle way Kris touched Zephyr, and already, she was comparing it to what she had seen before, to the way Kris touched her ponies, to the way she touched her ponies and others' ponies. And Hilda put that away for later. "Come, then. The two of you simply must sit with me."

Caterina didn't attempt to argue with Hilda, knowing that it was futile. She simply followed Hilda to her box in the stands and sat, taking a glass of champagne from a passing tray. Kris followed a moment after, stopping to tie Zephyr lightly to a rail by the stands that was there for just that purpose. She patted the girl and stepped away, taking an offered seat but declining a drink. This was as much her work as was a day at the barn.

As the handlers began to ready the poies for the start, Hilda watched silently. In truth, she was worried about Sadie as competition, but she was also fiercely proud of Caterina. Sadie waited patiently as she was placed and Peaseblossom, near her, looked only forward.

Caterina took a deep breath, giving into her nerves now that Sadie couldn't see her anymore. She was even more tense than usual, anxious for the results. She wasn't overly concerned about how Sadie placed, but she wanted her to handle herself well. Her fingers tightened around her champagne glass and her eyes were glued to the start. If Hilda noted Caterina's nerves, she didn't react. She did not want to presume, to force roles by comforting and reassuring Caterina. That was not her place. Paris was more Caterina's than hers.

Kris glanced over the start as the ponies broke. It was a clean start, and Sadie was running well, a quite determined look on her face. She glanced, and smiled, catching the expression on Caterina's face. Kris placed a hand on her knee as they rounded the first turn, "She's doing well."

Caterina nodded at Kris' comment, but didn't take her eyes off of the race. Sadie was doing very well and there was a lot for Caterina to be proud of. She unconsciously reached for Hilda's hand as the ponies turned into the last leg of the race. She hadn't bitten her lip in nervousness in years, but she gave into it now. Glad to be let into the moment, Hilda squeezed back lightly. She was breathless, as she found she was in every race, as she watched Peaseblossom finish first, Sadie close behind.

Caterina untangled her fingers from Hilda's. "Congratulations." She was much calmer now that the race was over and she could properly reward Sadie. She was very pleased with her performance, and she was happy that Hilda's pony had done so very well.

Kris nodded, enjoying the outcome. It would have been a treat for Sadie to win her first race, but that would come in time. She smiled at the other women. "Congratulations to you both. Hilda, looks like if Via does well you might take the high point for the day." It wouldn't be too far-fetched. Via was a cheeky little prospect but very quick. Kris would wager the girl would either finish well ahead of the rest, or would trip and fall at the start out of pure exuberance.

"We'll see." Hilda smiled as she nodded her thanks to Kris after taking off her glasses. Peaseblossom had done well, as she thought she would, but attention, she knew, would be on Sadie's performance. "I think Sadie's going to have attracted some attention from that."

"I'm sure she will, and she deserves it." Kris nodded to the ponies being brought to the edge of the track.

"She did much better than I expected." Caterina stood and started to make her way down to the ponies. Sadie was covered in sweat and dust, and she looked elated. The combination was incredibly attractive and Caterina couldn't wait to get her hands on her. "And I think she'll handle the attention well."

Hilda followed, quite remembering how Caterina had handled the attention after her first race, how she had grown by then from wild and irresponsible to a woman of controlled grace.

Kris watched as the women went to take their ponies from the rail, and quietly stepped up to Zephyr, brushing her fingers along her shoulder. She untied her, humming mindlessly along with whatever classical piece was being played in the background. Kris supposed she should take Zephyr and get her properly tacked on the off chance Etienne made an appearance, though she secretly and pointlessly wished for a freak snowstorm in Prague.

Zephyr leaned into Kris's touch subtly. Watching the race had been exciting enough, but she found herself more thrilled by the soft sound of Kris's voice, by the possibility of sleeping next to her once again that night. That Etienne might actually make it back didn't occur to her.

Caterina used Sadie's tack to pull her in close, kissing her neck and running a hand down her side. "I'm very proud of you," she whispered as she started fondling one of Sadie's nipples. She knew that people were staring at them, at Sadie, and though she kept her voice low, murmuring encouragements, she did nothing to conceal her movements.

Sadie shivered and moaned lightly from behind the bit, leaning into Caterina's touch as much as she could. She heard Hilda chuckle as she moved off, leaving her alone with her mistress. A substantial reward was sure to round out the day, but Sadie was more than content, was nearly bursting with pride at the praise. There would be other races, but none, she knew, would stand out so brightly in her memory.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68336) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Mosaic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71552) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)
  * [Chevaux](https://archiveofourown.org/works/82803) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo)




End file.
